Naruko and Sakuro's Wedding
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Naruko and Sakuro are getting married. It is said to be the wedding of the Century. Here's to long and successful marriage.
1. Proposal

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. I decided to redit this story, make some new scenes. I am planning to reference their first kiss off a movie in a flashback so I hope you enjoy it. _**

"So what do you say, Mr. Namikaze? Can I do it?" The man named Sakuro asked. It's been ten years since he help his girlfriend named Naruko saved the world from the evil Madara Uchiha. Later on he realized he was in love with the girl and asked her out on a date. Now he is a doctor of Konoha Hospital and she is being trained by her father to become Hokage. Minato and Kushina, approved of their daughter dating. Not just Because they trust him but because he's the son of Kizashi Haruno, his best friend who is married to one of Kushina's best friends too. Minato sighed then put his hands on the younger man. Sakuro was unsure of his decision until he squeezed the boy like crazy.

"Welcome to the Family, Sakuro." He grinned happily nearly choking his future son-in law. Kushina grinned and gave him a lighter hug.

"I knew that you were the one to marry my daughter. Sure you didn't get along with her at first but I saw a bit of me and Minato. And once you started dating I knew you were the one." She said, sobbing with tears of joy. Sakuro was about to say something before they heard heels clicking and down came a beautiful blonde haired young woman with a pony tail. She is wearing a long sleeved blue dress with a necklace that her boyfriend gave her a year ago. Sakuro blushed and said "You look beautiful, my angel." Naruko blushed at her boyfriend's compliment.

"Thanks, you look handsome in your suit."She said then took his hand and greeted her parents bye. They ate at a fancy diner called Yahgai's Restraunt Sakuro was looking at his girlfriend eating. He sighed as he remembered their first kiss together. It was after the war against the Akatsuki...

**_*Flashbacks to 9 years ago.* _**

_Naruko was outside her house, training with her father in her backyard. Ever since they killed Orchimaru and Madara Uchiha and the rest of the akatsuki but she remembers what her father told her after her demise that she should still train despite that their's peace. _

"_Good job, Naruko." Minato complinented. "Now let's continue on that new jutsu that I'm planning to make, tomorrow." Naruko pouted. _

_"Aww but Daddy... I wanna workout some more in case bad guys come." Minato chuckled at his daughter's determaintion. _

_"Naruko... I think you deserve a break. Besides I heard your stomach growling and I think you should take a break for a while okay?" He pleads. Naruko blushed ash she felt her stomach growl again. _

_"All right, I guess I can go to Ichikaru's." She said as she took her weapons off of her clothes then puts her shoes on as she walked over through Konoha to eat at her favorite resteraunt. _

_"Hey, Naruko." A Voice called her. She turned around to see her best friend and teammate, Sakuro Haruno who she was in love with since they were young._

"_Oh hey, Sakuro." _

_"What are you doing?" He asked. Naruko put her hands on her pocket then kicked the floor._

_"Nothing I guess that I'm very hungry." She sighed. Sakuro smirked. _

_"Hungry, huh?" He said as he put took her hands which gives Naruko a confusing face._

_"What are you doing? Stop that." She asks. _

_"Stop what?" He said seductivaly as he leaned closer towards Naruko's face making her stomach queasy. _

_"I"m hands are tired." She whispered. _

_"Don't worry. I can freshen you up." He said, as he leaned closer and closer. Naruko was blushing feriously. She could not say another word as she felt his lips touch hers. She was shocked at first then she decided to give in as she kissed him back. They felt like they were kissing on the moon which is impossible especially if they were fighting against a horny bad guy. Suddenly they pulled away then open their eyes. It was complete silence until Sakuro said the words, Naruko wanted to hear._

_"I love you." Naruko was still shocked to hear those words as she stuttered..._

_"H-how long?" _

_"I guess since the war. When I thought you were dying after you saved me, I never felt this way about anyone. Not even Satsuki." He told her. _

_"But I thought you loved Satsuki." She says as she put her head down then Sakuro put touched her chin then lifted it back up. _

_"That was a stupid crush, Naruko. The Satsuki I thought was a kind hearted loving girl but it turns out it was you." Naruko tearfully smiled._

_"I can't believe it. I never thought this would happen this is the most wonderful thing happening to me in my life... I love you." Sakuro smirked at his now girlfriend. _

_"I know." He laughed as he put his hands on her cheeks and kisses her again. Naruko held on to Sakuro's shoulders until they heard a voice cleared. They both looked behind to see what interuppted their precious moment. It was frowning Minato. Both teenagers were sweating at the Hokage in front of them. _

_"Daddy, I can explain..." But Minato stopped her before she could then gave Sakuro a look. He walked over to him and touched his shoulders. _

_"This is very hard for me to say, Sakuro..."_

_"Lord Hokage... Please let...""_

_"Sh..." He interupted. "Sakuro... I want to tell you that ever since I saw you looked at Naruko during the war I knew you would fall for her. And... I couldn't ask for a better man to date my little girl. You have my blessings." He cheerfully hugged the pink haired boy as he hugged back. _

_"OH thank you sir. I won't let you..." He said before he was being grabbed tightly then whispered his ear._

_"But... If I find out that you had sex with her before you're marrried... Well let's just say it would proably you're only child got?" He asked making Sakuro nervously nodded. Then he patted him on the back. _

_"All right, you kids have fun."_

_***End flashback.***_

Sakuro laughed at that memory as Naruko noticed it.

"Sakuro, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Hey, Naruko, Can I talk to you for a mintue, outside?" Asked Sakuro. Naruko nodded as they held hands all the way to the bench near a fountain looking at the moon. Naruko was watching the moon in smiles.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it, Sakuro?" She said, leaning on her boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah it is. Um Naruko there is something I gotta ask you."

"What is it?" He sighed then suprised her by kneeling down and holding a black box.

"Look, Naruko, You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made me stronger, a better man. You never gave up on me, you always loved me. It may have took me a while but ten years ago I finally realized that I am in madly in love with you and I wanna ask you one thing..." He said, opening the box that was covering a beautfiul ten karat ring.

"Naruko Namikaze, will you.." He was interuppted by her kissing and shouted "YES!" Sakuro was shocked and kissed her back then picked her back up bridal style and leaped all the way to his home. He opened his door as she started pushing him then they started making out.

And that's chapter 1. Sorry if it's short but next is the wedding. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Until then see ya.

_**And that's the chapter. And yes I did the famous Han/Leia moment in Empire Strikes back. I thought it might fit Sakuro saying that. Don't you agree? I am planning to reedit another scene later but for now I wrote this so please enjoy. **_

_**PS Can someone please draw their wedding for me so I can use it as the story's cover please? If so thanks.**_


	2. Big Day

**_A/N Well today is the big day for Naruko and Sakuro._**

It's been six weeks since Sakuro proposed and once the village found out, well let's just say they made it too big of a deal. It was everywhere the Hokage tower.

"WAKE UP!" A voice woke up the future Hokage as she grumbled and rolled her eyes then glared at one of her bridesmaids Ino who at one time had a crush on Sakuro until she found out about Sakuro's feelings for Naruko during the war when she saw him save her from Ochimaru and how scared he felt when she was dying. Kushina came in with a green blouse and skirt. She was holding her daughter's dress. The dress was special because it was Kushina's.

_***flashbacks to 4 months ago.***_

_Naruko opened her front door then sat down on her head, holding her head on the couch in frustration and groaned. Kushina heard her daughter from the kitchen as she walked to the living room._

_"Is something wrong, Naruko?" Asked the mother. Naruko looked up at her mother and pouted._

_"Oh Mom... I can't find a wedding dress. I looked everywhere in town and none of them fit me and I mean fit my size and my personality. I don't know if I will find one in time." Kushina smiled at her baby girl as she told walked upstairs._

_"Follow me to the attic." She said as Naruko followed up to the attic. She noticed her mother was digging up some clothes in a closet until she was holding a long box and hands it to Naruko._

_"Here..." Said Kushina. "This was mine and I wanted to give it to you, someday. Open it." Naruko did what she said and opened it and took the paper off of the box and gasped at what was inside. It was a wedding dress that was silk and had sleeves on it._

_"This was my dress when I married your father. I thought about giving it to you. Especially since you have the same size as I did." Naruko was in tears then leaned over to hug her mother._

_"Thank you, Mom. Thank you so much. I love you..." She sniffeled._

_"I love you too."_

**_*Flashbacks ends.*_**

"I can't believe it, my baby is getting married." Kushina giggled. Mebuki was a giggling mood while pinning her future daughter in law's dress.

"Kushina, I can't believe it's been years since they were the best of friends It's so beautful." She said as she finished pinning Naruko's dress.

Naruko didn't say anything, Her best Sasuki was supposed to come as her maid of honor. You see, 14 years ago, she left Konoha in order to kill her brother but a couple years later she felt remorse and joined Naruko again and now is supposed to be the the maid of honor but she had a feeling she wouldn't show up. Kushina noticed her daughter's sad face.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? She asked her daughter while her she puts on her makeup.

"Oh it's just Sasuki, Mom. I wish she would've came her cause she's my Maid of honor..." Naruko said sadly as she closed her eyes.

"Who says I'm not here?" Her eyes shot wide open at the front door and what appeared to be young woman with black hair, a purple dress and a familiar smirk. Naruko smiled then runs over to her best friend.

"OH, Sasuki, It's good to see you again." She said tearfully as she hugged her best friend.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Naruko." Naruko smiled then walked back to her mother as she was pinning her dress.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's in Sakuro's dressing room." Answered Kushina as she's pinning her dress.

"I hope he doesn't talk Sakuro to call off the wedding." Naruko joked but Kushina gave her daughter a look. Meanwhile Sakuro was fixing his tie with his best man, Hinata Hyuuga. The co-leader of the Hyuuga clan with his cousin Neji. Hinata had a crush on Naruko when they were kids but later realized that they weren't meant to be after seeing how much Sakuro loved her and decided to move on and decided to become stronger to impress his father.

"Sakuro." Hinata begin. "You don't know lucky you are. Naruko is a great woman and she is mean't for you."

"Hinata. Thanks. And don't worry. Someday you'll find a great girl to love." Hinata smiled at his friend before Sakuro's future Father in law walked in the dressing room, wearing a black suit with a orange bowtie.

"Excuse me, Hinata but can I talk to Sakuro for a minute?" He asked. Hinata left and said that he will wait the rest of the groomsman. After he left it was a silent moment between both men until Sakuro spoke up.

"Well It's almost here. Can't believe it. I mean it felt like ten years since I started dating Naruko and you wanted to cut my balls off."

"Sakuro, that was ten years ago and I wanted to cut your balls off 3 months ago." Minato joked. Sakuro laughed nervously before he cleared his voice.

"Look, I just wanna let you know, Minato that I will take care of her and our future family." Minato smiled as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"And that is why I am glad you are the one for my daughter. I knew that ever since that moment where we thought she was dying. I saw the face that were about to cry but you knew that crying wouldn't help her. You were the only one to never give up on her in that position and you were the first person she saw when she woke up. You not changed her but she changed you. You changed her to become a stronger woman and never giving up. And she changed you to become a kinder gentler person. And... That's why I'm glad you're marrying my daughter." Sakuro felt touched by his future father in law's words. He smiled and gave him a hug then Minato checks time clock.

"Oh... It's almost time." He said as he out of the room. Sakuro looked at the mirror and sighed in nervousness then walks out of the room to meet his groomsman but not before he says...

"Showtime."

Meanwhile back at Naruko's room Ino started squealing.

"Oh my God. You look gorgeous." TenTen and Sasuki nodded their head in agreement. Naruko turned around as at what she saw... It was a beautiful woman with a dress that hits the floor. It hugged her whole body and looking at the mirror made her look more nervous as they heard the door open as it was Naruko's father Minato.

"It's about to start but can I speak to Naruko alone before we walk?" He asked. His wife Kushina nodded then whispered. "Don't fuck up." Minato smiled nervously as his wife and the bridesmaids left the room for the father and daughter have a conversation.

"So how are you?" He asked. Naruko gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine, Dad." Minato frowned.

"Now listen Honey. I've been raising you 26 years and I know what's wrong. So what's wrong?" He demanded.

"It's... just I think this happens so fast. I can't believe today is the day and... I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean I love Sakuro and I'm so excited but I'm not sure I can do this." She said with tears on her eyes. Minato chuckled and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey it's okay sniff. You're gonna be great. I'm so proud of you. Even though I was hoping this day wouldn't come. I'm glad that the man you're gonna marry is Sakuro. He's a great doctor and has the most kindest heart I've ever seen in my lifetime. You'll be a great wife to him... And a great mother to your future kid." He said while fighting tears. Naruko however cried herself and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thanks Dad. I feel much better. Now are you ready?" She asks as she reached for hand. He chuckled.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" He exclaimed as he took her arm as they were on their way.

Sakuro is standing on the aisle with Hinata his best man and his groomsman. Kiba, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. His father Kizashi is sitting at the groom's side of the table, with his wife who is crying in tears. Then the organ played "Here comes the bride" was playing and Sakuro gasped at the beautiful girl, no woman walking with Minato. She was wearing a sleeved white dress while wearing a veil covering her face, smiling at her future husband. She no longer has butterflies. As soon as they approached Sakuro, His father in law whispered...

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. If there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece." No one said a word as the priest continued. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

Minato sighed before smiling.

"I do." He said with a bittersweet voice. The preacher nodded and encourage the bride to stand near the groom but when she tried to move, her arm was still tied with her father.

"Dad!" Naruko seethed. Everyone except Kushina chuckled at the moment. Minato realizes it and releases her arm. She thanked him by kissing her cheek through her veil. Minato walked up to his future Son in law and whispered the words he hoped he would never say.

"Take good care of her." He nodded and took his soon to be wife's hands as the priest began to speak.

"All right now may the groom reads his vows." Sakuro nodded as he unfolded a piece of paper and starts to read.

"My love, Naruko. Ever since we met at first I thought you were an annoying girl. I thought you loved me because of your rivalry with Sasuki. I was dreading that we were teammates but it turns out it was the greatest thing that ever happened to us. Ever since that day, Orchimaru take over take over your body to use the Kyuubi,, I was scared that you wouldn't make it and realized how much you mean't to me. I never realized how much I loved you until he again threw you to the ground and I rescued you. There, I realized that it wasn't Sasuki the one for me. It was you." Everyone was touched and cried at what Sakuro's note. Naruko attempted not to cry but she recovered and read her vow.

"Sakuro, My one true love. I admit I had a crush on you when I was little. But unlike the other girls, I liked you because you helped the kids that were tortured and bullied at the playground. I realized I was in love with you before we searched for Sasuki. It was when I made that promise of a lifetime that I would bring her back. Later on I realized it wasn't a crush I felt about you, it was love. I don't love you because of your good looks although you are hot." She joked making everyone laugh.

"But I love you because of how much of a sweet, kind unselfish man you are. And I will make another promise of a lifetime that I will continue to love you for a long time." She said as more people including Kushina teared at her speech.

"All right now the do you, Naruko Namikzee take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. Naruko blushed but smiled.

"I do."

"And do you Sakuro take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife." He chuckled and said...

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sakuro lifted her veil then before he knew it she jumped up on him and kissed her new husband. The audience cheered with applause.

A_**nd that's it now they are married. Next is the ceremony. And What did Minato mean by your future kid? You're gonna have to find out in next chapter.**_


	3. Reception

_**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

After taking pictures with their familes, bridesmaids and groomsmen. Naruko and Sakuro sat on their private room before their reception. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Well Mrs. Haruno. How does it feel to my wife?" The new husband asks his new wife. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I feel great. Mr. Haruno. My dear Husband." She smiled and lean on his chest. Then she frowned, hoping her husband wouldn't notice but her efforts failed.

"Honey what's the matter he asks with a concerned face.

"Nothing's wrong, baby. I'm just tired."

"Well we can't rest just yet. We gotta go the reception." He exclaimed then stood up and took her hand then walked to their recption which was a hug ballroom with pink and orange lights and large table where the groomsmen and bridesmaid sitting on a large table. Everyone cheered at the Bride and Groom walking towards the table for their dinner which they're serving Ramen, Chicken, and Anko dumpling which they both at first were arguing until Sakuro comprised and decided to have all three foods.

After the dinner Hinata tipped his glassed then raised it.

"A toast to the bride and groom, may you both have a happy and successful marriage. Sakuro, I liked to say this... I once had a crush on Naruko but I was too shy to say anything. And when I found out she loved you, at first I was jealous until I saw you two saved each other during the war and realized that I'm not the guy for her, and ever since I also realized I did love her but not in a romantic kind of way. And now... I wish you two the best of luck." He finished as everyone applauds at his speech, Sakuro smiled and gave him a thumbs up while Naruko cried. Hinata handed the microphone to the Maid of Honor Sasuki.

"Naruko, Sakuro I just wanna say... Thank you for helping me change my ways, for making me feel foolish on my choices and helped me realizing my ways and for never giving up on me. You two are like family to me as Kakashi Sensei is like a father to me. I wish you too the best of luck and hope you have a happy and healthy marriage." She finished as once again everyone cheered. Suddenly the DJ spoke.

"Well for all you single ladies out there. It's time for a game called 'catch the bouquet." Every single lady lined up at the dance floor as Naruko stood in front of them.

"All right, you girls ready?" She asks. The ladies never answered her but all raised her hands in excitement. Naruko shook her head then threw the bouqet. Every woman pulled another's hands to try to catch it but it slipped off of their hands but the bouqet fell off a certian Uchiha named Sasuki. Kain saw it from his table then he muttered.

"_Guess I gotta propose sooner than later." _

* * *

"All right, now." Announced the DJ. "It's time for the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife. The crowd cheered as the Harunos walked to the floor. Naruko was touched at what song they played. It was the song that their first dance when they started dating. It was the most beautiful song they ever heard and everytime they hear it, they always dance. The song was the instrumental Whole New world They danced through the whole song until the final melody played as the couple sang he final lyrics.

"A whole new world." Naruko sang her part.

"A whole new world. Sakuro sang his part.

"It's where we will be."

"Where we will be."

"A thrilling change."

"A wonderous place."

"For you.. and me..." They finished the song then they kissed each other again making everybody on the crowd gets into tears. Naruko hugged Sakuro for a moment then he felt someone tapping his arm. He looked behind to see that Minato was the one that tapped his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" He asked in a joking way. Sakuro smiled at his new father in law then left to stand next to the best man. Naruko and her father was dancing to the song they loved since she was a little girl called "You'll be in my heart." Minato was in tears. Naruko was shocked cause she rarely sees her father crying.

"Wow..." Sniffed the Hokage. "I knew this day would come. I just was hoping it wouldn't come. I remember I was talking to your mother about it the day after we found out you guys started dating."

"What was it?" The bride asks him as he twirled her.

"I said to your mother... 'I just talked to our daughter and our future son in law.' She was very surprised I said that cause she rememebers me threatening other boys at the daycare for holding your hand. But I told her that I'm over it. I know that you were gonna be a great hokage and you would someday have a family of your own. I knew you and Sakuro were meant for each other and I am glad he's the one for you." Naruko was in tears at her father's speech and hugged his neck as the song ended.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you, too my princess." She smiled.

* * *

After the dance, Sakuro was laughing with his groomsman after Kiba told a lame joke. He felt someone touch his back. It was none other than his father-in law Minato.

"Sakuro can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Sakuro nodded and walked outside near the fountain.

"What is it, Minato?" He asked his father in law. Minato stood in front of him and put his hands on Sakuro's shoulder.

"I just wanna tell you how much to say I am very happy that you married my daughter yet at the same time I have a hard time letter her go.I'm just giving you some advice" He said, tearfully. "You'll see when you have a daughter. You'll be very close to her. She will always be your little girl. And someday she will bring some guy home and possibly marry him." Sakuro was touched by Minato's speech.

"So I just wanna say, someday when you have children of your own. Make sure to give them the best childhood they have. And Thank you for marrying my daughter. You are truly the right man for her." Sakuro smiled at his father-in law and hugged him.

"I will, I promise." The two men hugged each other then Minato's wife walked too them.

"Where were guys? It's almost time for the cake."

"Coming, Kushina." Minato yelled back as both men walked back inside. Sakuro joined his wife who is holding the knife and fork, smiling at him. They cut a piece of the cake. She fed him a bit then he fed her. She smirked then smashed a big piece on his face, making everyone laugh. Her husband glared then smirked as he smashed cake on her face then he kissed her making everyone cheer at the happy couple.

_**And that's chapter 3. I know I can't write lyrics of the whole song so I wrote the last beat of A whole new world. And have Naruko and her father talk while they dance. I wanted them to have a conversation on after the flashback in chapter 1. **_


	4. Happy news

After their first dance as husband and wife. The dance with her father and the dance with his mother. Naruko and her husband, Sakuro left for their honeymoon. He started to carry her to their bedroom for "indimate time for the honeymoon. Naruko carefully slipped off her dress and wore nothing but her bra and panties. She lays on the bed waiting for her husband. He comes back from the kitchen with two glasses filled with wine. He grinned at her with a seductive smile.

"Oh... I like what see." Grinned Sakuro making his wife blush. She took the wine and poured it down the their bush right beside their bed. This confuses Sakuro.

"Sweetie, why didn't you drink your wine?" She giggled sheepishly.

"Because I'm ready for the good stuff. Before we do have sex though, can you bring me the condoms? They're on my purse." He nodded and walked to her purse which was on the bathroom sink which confuses him still. He searched and searched until he found a object he did not expect to find... A pregnancy test.

_"No way." It can't be." _He looked at it with disbelief. He then sees another. He looked at both and couldn't believe what he's seeing. Both of them said plus. He dropped both of them then looked at the mirror with shock and disbelif. He stood there for 5 minutes until Naruko walked out of her bed to check on him.

"Sakuro? Are you okay, Honey?" Instead of answering her question he kissed her straight on the mouth. She wasn't shock by this because she found out that he found out.

"So... you knew?" Naruko asks. He nodded then hugged her again.

"OH NARUKO THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! FIRST I MARRIED YOU THEN I AM GONNA BE A FATHER!" He screamed making her giggle and hugged him back.

"I know. And before you ask I've known for two weeks. Right now I am 7 weeks pregnant." She said. His green eyes looked at her blue eyes in pure love.

"Naruko I love you more than anything in this world. And I love our baby too.

"I love you too, Sakuro." She said before kissing her husband's lips. He then carried her back to their bed and started making out before he closed the door that held a sign that says "Do not disturb."

And that's their wedding night. I'm sorry I didn't write full details of it I just wanna write her pregnancy and his reaction to it but I Hope you enjoyed it cause their's one more chapter. Until then see ya.


	5. It's time

**_A/N I don't own Naruto but I own this story and I hope you enjoy it. _**

"Ughh... you are killing me, child." Naruko said, sitting on a chair groaned While patting on her stomach. She then sipped her water then went back to writing her papers. Suddenly she heard the intercom buzzed with her secretary's voice.

"Lady Hokage, your family is here to see you." She said. Naruko giggled then told her to send them in. Suddenly a four year girl with a came running in Naruko's leg. The little girl is no more that 4.

"Hi, Shinachiku." Naruko said, giving her daughter a hug.

"Hi, Mommy. How are you?" She asks as she lets go of her mother's legs. Naruko sighed.

"It's rough. Your brother is wearing me out. He's making me hungry all the time. By the way where is Daddy?"

"Right here, babe." A deep voice said as her husband came in with his doctor's outfit on. Naruko smiled as she slowly stands up and gives her husband a kiss.

"How was your day, Handsome?"

"Great, Naruko. I just saved a guy's heart when he was this close to seeing God." He said. Ever since he became head doctor of the Konoha Hospital he saved about 84% of patients. Naruko, meanwhile has been Hokage for three years. Her father, Minato retired a year after she gave birth to Shinachiku and she's been the greatest Hokage since she helped the other villages and made sure there's peace.

"That's great, Honey." She said as she once again gave her husband a kiss on the lips. He kissed back while touching her pregnant stomach.

"EWW!" Their daughter cried as she closed her eyes. Both parents laughed at their daughter's antics.

"Oh, don't fret, Shinachiku. After all you're gonna be kissing boys in a few years." Naruko smirked while Sakuro glared at his wife.

"No way! She's not dating ever." Naruko laughed at her husband's overprotectiveness towards their daughter then suddenly she groaned. Sakuro noticed it.

"Naruko, you okay?" He asks as she holds her stomach.

"Sakuro, it...'s time." She grimaced. Sakuro's eyes widen.

"All right, don't panic. Shinachiku. Come with me!" He ordered his daughter as he holds his wife bridal style then told their daughter to climb on his back. He then jumped runs to door as fast as could until they reached the hospital. They burst in the waiting room as Sakuro shouts...

"My wife's in labor." He said, while panicking while the receptionist called for a wheelchair as She told the Hokage to sit down. Naruko holds hand.

"I'll call your parents and stay with Shianchiku then I'll come back to support you." Sakuro told his beautiful wife. She nodded then kissed Shinachiku's cheek.

"Mommy will be fine. Okay, Shina?" Naruko told her daughter as the doctors lead her to the hospital room. Sakuro waited with his daughter until his in laws came walking in.

"How is my daughter?" A concerned Minato asked. She may be a married woman but she's still his little girl.

"She's fine, Minato. She's waiting for me at the birthing room." He told his father-in law. "I had to wait until you guys come so you can look after Shinachiku." Kushina nodded then held her granddaughter on her lap.

"We'll keep an eye on Shinachiku. You make sure that your wife and son are okay." Sakuro nodded then leaves to the birthing rooms to comfort his wife. Kushina smiles as she looks at her daughter's husband running.

_"I can't believe this is happening. My baby's having another baby. Ever since she met Sakuro, I knew he was the one for my daughter." _Kushina thought as she looks at her sleeping granddaughter. They suddenly heard Naruko scream the F word, making her close her ears so she wouldn't hear. Minato sweatdrops after hearing that.

_"Oh Yeah, this brings back memories. Hope Sakuro is more pain tolerent then I was." _ He said in his thoughts. He still feels his injured hand from His wife crushing his hand.

They've been waiting for six hours for the birth of the baby as Sakuro's parents came in and sat with Kushina, Minato and Sakuro. Sasuki wanted to come see the baby Haruno but she is still traveling the world. Shinachiku who slept on Kushina's lap suddenly woke up.

"Is the baby out yet?" She asked her Grandmother. Kushina smiled then said...

"Not yet, Baby. But he should be out soon."

"And he is." A deep voice called. It was Sakuro who came in with hospital scruggs and big smile.

"Daddy!" Shinachiku cheered as she gave her father a hug on the neck.

"Hey, Baby. Are you ready to see your new brother?" He asks her daughter Shinachiku shouted yeah which made him chuckle.

"All right, baby let's go!" He said as he led the family to his wife's hospital room where they see her holding a tiny bundle of joy. The mother smiled at her eldest child with his head covered in .

"Hey, Shina. Meet your new brother." She unovered her son to reveal he has orange hair. Shinachiku smiled and carefully touched her new brother's head.

"Hi there. I'm your sister. I'm Shinachiku." The baby slowly opens his eyes as he has green eyes like his father. Naruko had tears in her eyes on how her daughter is treating her little brother.

"Shinachiku, Can you promise me something?" She asked her daughter. Shinachiku looked up at her mother and nodded her cute little head.

"Can you promise me to help take care of your brother? Make sure he knows right from wrong and help him fight against our enemies?" Shinachiku gave her mother an answer.

"Yes. I promise, Mommy." Naruko smiled then kissed her daughter's head. She knows that her daughter will be the best big sister she can be to her new little son.

"What's his name?" Asked Kushina as she rubbed her new grandson's head.

"His name... is Minato." Minato was taken back then smiled at his daughter. He walked over to her and tearfully gave her the biggest hug she's ever gotten.

_8 years later._

"Honey. I'm home." Naruko shouted as she puts down her folders of papers on the table then walked over to the living room to see her husband with his glasses on. He chuckled then stood up and gave his wife a big kiss until they needed to breathe air.

"So where are the kids?" She asked her husband. "Did Shinachiku pass?"

"I don't know, but they should be home any minute." He said as soon as he heard the door open. It was their kids as Minato gave a big grin then runs over to hug his mom.

"Hi, Mommy." He cheered as he squeezed her neck. He was a big momma's boy. He wants to be Hokage like her and his grandfather.

"Where's your sister?"

"I'm right here, Mom." A voice answered her as a tall pink haired girl came in with a down look. Naruko knew what that face is.

"Oh Honey... It's okay..." She said until Shinachiku then lift her head with a Konoha headband and a big smile. Naruko put her hands on her face.

"I did it, Mom, Dad!" Sakuro smiled then gived his daughter a great big hug.

"Your mother and I are so proud of you."

"Thanks Dad. I was this close to failing but like Mom I never gave up."

"And that's our Ninja way." Naruto said. "Now let's head to Ichikaru's to celebrate."

_**And that's the end of the story. I do hope you enjoyed this story as I did writing it. Do you want me to write oneshots based off of this story like I am planning to write SoKai and NaruSaku oneshots which will come this week. Until then see ya.**_


End file.
